1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector having a metal shell shielding an insulative housing.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, Universal Serial BUS (USB) is a widely used as an input/output interface adapted for many electronic devices, such as personal computer and related peripherals. A conventional USB plug connector usually comprises an insulative housing defining a base portion and a tongue portion extending forwardly from the base portion; a plurality of first contacts coupled to the insulative housing to form as a first unit module and having first contacting portions retained in the tongue portion; an insulator assembled to the insulative housing; a plurality of second contacts coupled to the insulator to form as a second unit and having second contacting portions extending upon the tongue portion; and a metal shell shielding the insulative housing and defining an interface with the tongue portion extending therein, typically, such as the connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,618,293 issued on Nov. 17, 2009.
The base portion has a pair of protrusions formed at two lateral sides thereof for interferingly engaging with the metal shell so that the metal shell could be retained on the insulative housing reliably. However, when the metal shell is assembled to the insulative housing, the metal shell will scrape the protrusions, and in case of such scraping, the protrusions will be abraded easily and rending unwanted defects.
Hence, an improved connector with an improved housing is desired to overcome the above problems.